ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wu
Wu Sensei Wu is one of the major characters and protagonists in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. ''He is a wise, old man who is the mentor of the four chosen ninjas, and later his paternal nephew (with the help of the other four). Wu is the First Spinjitzu Master's second born son, Misako's brother-in-law, Garmadon's younger brother, Lloyd's paternal uncle. Biography Prior to the beginning of the series, Wu endured a traumatic childhood as his big brother Garmadon was bitten by The Great Devourer and infected with evil. After a battle between brothers broke out, and Wu cast him into the Underworld. During the pilot episodes, Wu began to train four young teenaged Ninjas: Cole, Jay,Kai, and Zane in the ways of Spinjitzu before sending them out to find the four Golden Weapons. First Season In the first season, Wu continues to train the Ninja in wake of his nephew releasing the Serpentine from their tombs. He eventually leaves them to find Garmadon for help in another dimension, and returns to learn that Lloyd will in fact become the destined Green Ninja who would eventually defeat the Dark Lord. Third Season In the third season, Sensei Wu has opened an academy as there is no evil to defeat. When the Nindroid conflict arises, Wu is captured by the Digital Overlord and transformed into an evil cyborg version of himself named '''Techno Wu'. He was later restored to his formal self after the NinjaGo Ninjas destroyed the Overlord virus. Fourth Season In the fourth season of the series, Sensei Wu, along with Garmadon's wife Misako, plans to discover the whereabouts of the Ninja along with his brother. In spite of this, Wu remains calm and calls in Nya for the job. When the fake Anacondrai arises to take over Ninjago, Wu steps up and assists the Elemental Masters. Fifth Season In the fifth Season, Wu decided to retire, cannot be a Sensei forever, so he open a tea shop called Steep Wisdom with the help of the Ninja, Nya, and Misako. When the Ninja came back to the shop and informed Wu that their elemental powers were gone, a strong wind blew. He notice that the wind was coming from Lloyd who was possessed by Morro, his former pupil. In the second episode, Wu told Nya that her mother was the Elemental Master of Water, then Nya fainted in response, overwhelmed by the revelation. In the third episode, Wu soon began Nya's training. Wu pointed out that a Samurai X was unable to perform Spinjitzu or summon an Elemental Dragon, and he summoned his own Creational Dragon as an example. Wu then presented her with the Bucket Challenge, wherein she had to fill a bottomless bucket completely full of water. When she did her first try and failed, Wu told her that the challenge is simple, not easy. When Nya gives up, Wu found out her weakness, getting weak. In the fourth episode, Wu began Nya's second challenge, Reversing the Flow. In the fifth episode, Wu was watching the Ninja learning how to do Airjitzu. In the sixth episode, Wu was in the Bounty. Bounty was following the Ninja whether they're going to get the Sword of Sanctuary from Morro or not. Techno Wu (Tech Wu) The name Tech Wu was mentioned by Cole. Techno Wu first appeared in the episode, "Blackout", and turn back into Sensei Wu in the episode, "Enter the Digiverse". Appearance Sensei Wu is an elderly man with a long white beard. He normally wears a white robe and a conical straw hat. In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still," he is shown to wear a small black skull cap under his hat. Occasionally, he wears a more elaborate white and black kimono with Chinese characters inscribed in gold along the left side. He is rarely seen without his bamboo staff or his tea set. When Wu was assimilated by the Overlord, his appearance changed drastically. His tan straw hat became metallic silver, his arms and legs became black, and his face was half metal, with a red eye. More cybernetics were visible on his torso, and both his staff and his beard were black instead of gold and white. Trivia * Sensei Wu loves to drink tea. * As a boy, Sensei Wu had the same hairstyle as Lloyd and Garmadon. As a teenager, he had a blond variant of Jay's hairstyle. * Sensei Wu has the most recorded near-death experiences of any character in the show. * Sensei Wu can hold his breath for a really long time due to his Spinjitzu powers. * His first student was Morro, although the Master of Wind eventually left and never came back due to his frustration in not being the Green Ninja. * His staff is revealed to be his father's staff in Winds of Change. ** The staff also contains the location of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master from 3 symbols; the airjitzu symbol, the sword of sanctuary and the third one defines the spinjitzu masters tomb. ** It's revealed that Sensei Wu didn't know about those symbols. Appearances Major Appearances *Way of the Ninja - The Surge Minor Appearances *The Art of the Silent Fist *Enter the Digiverse *Codename: Arcturus Techno Wu (Tech Wu) *Blackout *The Curse of the Golden Master *Enter the Digiverse Category:Templates Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Major Characters